Destiny
by Ice11
Summary: Sam and Brooke are strangers until they meet at aclub on ameture night
1. Default Chapter

Destiny....  
  
Sam drove around trying to think of a way to get out of doing the  
  
show tonight. It had been sold out for months she knew she should do  
  
it for the fans that had brought her and Brooke this far but that was  
  
the whole reason she didn't want to.  
  
Nothing had been the same since Brooke had left fresh tears started  
  
to fall again. When Sam thought back to how her and Brooke had gotten  
  
together and what had led up to night that Sam's whole world had been  
  
crushed.  
  
It was about 2 years ago when Sam went into a night club full of  
  
fear and excitement. It was ameture night and everybody who thought  
  
they had talent was there to show it off. Sam sat alone in the the  
  
corner sipping her drink waiting for her turn.  
  
To try and impress the ones who would decide if she should stay and  
  
make a go of her singing career or go back home to settle down in a  
  
more sensible but boring life. She was dreading that idea so she  
  
started thinking of songs she could sing and waysto perform them  
  
making sure that happen. She was deep in her thoughts when she felt  
  
more than heard this voice move through her. The song was an old  
  
Carpenter's song "Close to you" it was an oldie but it had always  
  
been one of her favorites but now as she sat there.  
  
Listening to the words coming from the beautiful blonde on stage she  
  
knew it would never be the same.She wasn't sure but something drew  
  
her to the blonde stranger she knew they had never met before.  
  
Because if they had Sam was sure she would have remembered it but  
  
still there was something familar about the girl. She let the voice  
  
soak into her thoughts as she studied the woman. She was a little  
  
thinner than most woman Sam went for but still she had a great body.  
  
In fact everything was perfect about the blonde from her voice to her  
  
eyes.  
  
Which Sam had been staring into with realizing it. Somebody had to  
  
tap her on the shoulder. Telling her it was time for her to go up.  
  
She hadn't even realized the blonde had finished. "Oh Well" she  
  
thought "It isn't like she would ever give me a chance so may as well  
  
get over the wishful thinking and get on with what may be my destiny".  
  
  
  
Little did she know that the blonde had also noticed her and felt  
  
pretty much the same as Sam. The whole time she was up there it was  
  
the dark hair girl she was singing to.  
  
Brooke's life had always been a little on the messed up life it was a  
  
normal life if you called your mother leaving you normal and a father  
  
who tried his best to raise you with all the comforts in life but was  
  
a little to clingy always wanting to know what was going on with her.  
  
Planning on the perfect life for her with a husband that would be  
  
there to take care of her when he would'nt be able to. It was hard  
  
when Brooke had to sit her father down and explain that men didn't  
  
make her happy the way women did. It took a couple weeks for him to  
  
deal with his daughter being attracted to woman but he finally  
  
accepted it. Telling her he would be supportve in whatever she  
  
decided to do with her life and who she chose to spend it with.  
  
She had always played around with singing in the shower or at friends  
  
parties but never thought she had a real talent for it. Until one of  
  
her friends suggested she come here and give it a try. It couldn't  
  
hurt all they could do was send her on her way. No harm done. So she  
  
decided to do just that and now here she was.  
  
She never thought that she would see the girl of her dreams. She was  
  
preparing to go on stage when she saw the dark haired girl come in  
  
and could'nt take her eyes off her after that. She hadn't really  
  
planned on preforming the song she did but once she saw the girl. She  
  
had to think of someway to let the girl know she wanted to them to  
  
get to know each other.  
  
It was the only song she could think of at that moment that wasn't to  
  
sexual or pushy. She thought it was working to. When she noticed the  
  
girl was staring at her but when she saw that the girl hadn't heard  
  
her name being called.  
  
Brooke figured the girl must had been nervous and in deep fear of  
  
being rejected. Causing her to just gaze off in whatever direction  
  
which happen to be her own.  
  
As she watched the girl up there performing Sophie B. Hawkins "Damn I  
  
Wish i was Your Lover" She caught herself once again staring and not  
  
able to take her eyes away. The girl had a voice and defiantly could  
  
move. Brooke wished it was herself that the girl was singing to. But  
  
knew that she probably had a boyfriend and even if she didn't there  
  
was no way in hell Brooke could ever be her type.  
  
After the song ended Brooke made a decision of at least saying hi to  
  
the girl. So when she began to pass by Brooke stood purposley bumping  
  
into her making it like an accident. It was the only thing she could  
  
think of but it caused her to spill her drink which the girl  
  
apologized for and offered to replace. Brooke shook her head saying "  
  
That it was'nt neccasary" Sam wasn't going for it and ordered one  
  
anyway. Brooke smiled and said " Well since we're both here for the  
  
same thing we may as well get to know one another just in case we're  
  
both chosen to keep singing here.  
  
Sam simply shrugged ordered herself a drink and sat down. Through the  
  
rest of the performers. Both Brooke and Sam talked telling each other  
  
what had brought them there and why they wanted to win .To Brooke it  
  
was nothing more than curosity.  
  
To Sam it meant more and she explained how she just needed to get  
  
away from it all there was no way she could go back. It wasn't that  
  
her life was bad her mother had been great having to raise a daughter  
  
on her own after Sam's father had died but it was to dull and she  
  
needed more excitement and adventure.  
  
By the end of the night they had become pretty good friends sharing  
  
their thoughts on who they thought would make it and secretly sharing  
  
a laugh at the ones that should look towards other careers. It wasn't  
  
that they thought they were better. There was just those that could  
  
and those that couldn't which both thought of themselves. So both  
  
were shocked when they realized that they had been chosen to come  
  
back to the finals.  
  
They both hugged and congradulated each other. Sam thought there was  
  
no other feeling better than the one of holding Brooke in her arms.  
  
As for Brooke she didn't think there was any smell more intoxicating  
  
than Sam's.  
  
She could get addicted to it and her eyes were the most beautiful  
  
Brooke had seen. It was like Brooke could get lost and never want to  
  
be found.  
  
She did'nt want to let Sam go but knew it was inappriote to hold on  
  
any longer so she pulled away telling Sam she'd see her around. Sam  
  
felt a lonliness as soon as Brook let go and walked away. She thanked  
  
a few people for their compliments and gave a few of her own. Then  
  
left heading back to the hotel room where she knew her dreams would  
  
be filled with a certain blonde haired girl. 


	2. Destiny

Destiny....  
  
It had been a few weeks since the night when Sam and Brooke met and  
  
they had been getting together. Whenever they could getting to know  
  
each other more and discovering the more they found out the more they  
  
grew to love the other but neither had confessed what the other felt  
  
fearing they would lose the the friend they had found and that was a  
  
chance.  
  
Neither was willing to take along the way they had made a few more  
  
friends. Faith a dark hair girl that played the drums and had an  
  
attitude from hell. Always told what was on her mind and didn't care  
  
what others thought. That may have been why she got along so well  
  
with Nikki a cute little spiked blonde Bass player. She was also one  
  
to unleash the beast within on occasion.  
  
But anybody that knew the two really well knew that they both weren't  
  
as hard as they tried to portray. Then there was Faith and Nikki's  
  
girlfriends, Anne a cute little peppy blonde who played Lead Guitar.  
  
Always willing to lend a hand and would give Faith the look letting  
  
her she was going to far and Liz who was Nikki's girlfriend a cute  
  
little latino and also a great keyboard player.  
  
Together they made the band Blue Lighting and had placed an ad for a  
  
lead singer. Brooke had seen the ad and told Sam about it knowing she  
  
was wanting to try and make a career out of her talent. When Sam sang  
  
they had decided to make her one of them . Then with Sam's help by  
  
bragging how Brooke could sing.Also became a part of he band and  
  
that's how their friendship began.  
  
Now Sam was getting ready to go out with everyone tonight. They were  
  
all suppose to meet at some bar Faith knew about. She was nervous  
  
because she had never actually been to a gay bar she knew it couldn't  
  
be any different than any other bar the only exception being it would  
  
be same sex couples. She just didn't know if she could handle some  
  
strange woman trying to hit on Brooke and she knew one would.  
  
Also she wasn't sure how Brooke would handle it. She seemed ok with  
  
same sex couples cause of thier friends but she had to wonder how she  
  
would react if a woman actually tried to hit on her. Well Sam  
  
figured " Here's your chance to see how she'll be at least then  
  
you'll know one way or another if you have a chance or not". She  
  
looked at the clock it was about an hour before they all were suppose  
  
to meet so she started running the shower water preparing for a night  
  
that would enlighten her as to how Brooke felt.  
  
Brooke was at Liz & Nikki's getting ready they were suppose to pick  
  
Sam up and ride together. Faith and Anne were going to meet them  
  
there. She was also a little nervous about how the night would turn  
  
out. She still had'nt let Sam know about her prefence for woman it  
  
wasn't a big secret all her friends knew and she was pretty sure the  
  
girls could tell.  
  
She was just scared it would freak Sam out knowing she had been  
  
hanging out with and getting close to a lesbian. She wasn't sure why  
  
she thought that because Sam didn't seem to have a problem with the  
  
girls. Still though that was a little different she would just have  
  
to wait and see where the night took them.  
  
She was so into her thoughts she did'nt hear Liz come in or what she  
  
asked and was a little embarressed by having er her to repeat it. Liz  
  
laughed and shook her head "I asked if you were about ready it's  
  
almost time to go"  
  
Brooke shook head and "Almost just have to put on the final touch's"  
  
Liz looked at her with somewhat confusion "You look a little uptight,  
  
Are you not comfortable going to the bar? I can have Nikki make other  
  
arrangements then call Anne to let her and Faith know. Brooke once  
  
again shook her head and said "No Liz, It's not that I'm fine with  
  
it. If you haven't already figured it out I play for the same team as  
  
you and the others.  
  
I'm just worried about how Sam will react. Sure she's ok with you all  
  
but there's only four of you. This is going to be a bar full of woman  
  
kissing,dancing and touching each other. I'm just not sure she'll be  
  
able to deal and even if she does I don't know if I'll be abl and  
  
then stopped.  
  
Liz knew was when she thought there was more than friendship feelings  
  
Brooke felt for Sam and was pretty sure Sam felt the same. She placed  
  
her arm on Brooke's shoulder and asked " Your in love with her aren't  
  
you. Brooke nodded looking towards the floor.  
  
"And your not sure if you can deal with somebody trying to pick her  
  
up if she does handle being there. Again Brooke nodded "Well I can't  
  
say if I were single that I wouldn't try to hit on her she is a very  
  
beautiful woman and there'll probably be few people who will try.  
  
Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Brooke looked up and had  
  
tears in her eyes " I can't she doesn't even know I like woman. I  
  
haven't been able to tell her cause I'm afraid she will freak. I  
  
can't take that chance we are getting so close and I don't want to  
  
lose her. If I can't be with her then I want her in my life as a  
  
friend.  
  
If she finds out I'm in love with her . She just may leave ruining  
  
her chances of being in the finals and never living her dream. I  
  
can't let that happen just because of how I feel. So please don't  
  
tell her.  
  
Liz pulled Brooke into a hug " Don't worry I won't if you remember  
  
I'm the quiet one and Nikki's got the mouth. I know how to keep a  
  
secret when I need to. But I don't think you have anything to worry  
  
about Sam she's a smart girl and I know she'll be fine with the bar.  
  
I also think she would be fine knowing how you feel about her it may  
  
even bring you two closer. Hell she may even feel the same.  
  
Brooke got nervous and pulled away. Looking at Liz with a worried  
  
expression. Liz laughed and said " Don't worry I told you I wouldn't  
  
say anything but if you keep this up. Sam is going to figure out that  
  
something is bothering you and you know she won't drop it till she  
  
finds out what it is.  
  
Now straighten yourself up and meet me down stairs. We're going to  
  
have a good time tonight no exceptions. Brooke gave Liz one last hug  
  
in thanks before she walked out.  
  
Then looked in the mirror thinking "We're going to have something but  
  
I'm not so sure it'll be a good time. Then turning out the light she  
  
walked down the stairs to meet Liz and Nikki who were ready to go.  
  
Sam heard the car pull up and honk she walked out making sure the  
  
door was locked behind her. Then bounded to the car where three sets  
  
of eyes were watching her.  
  
She thought "Well here we go, can't wait to see what the night holds"  
  
Nikki smiled and asked ready. Everyone nodded and Liz looked at her  
  
girlfriend wondering what thought crossed Nikki's mind that would  
  
cause her to smile like the cat that who had just gotten away with  
  
eating the canary.It never crossed her mind that Nikki was planning  
  
on coming up with something that would cause two people to finally  
  
admit what they were feeling for each other. 


	3. The Bar

The ride to the club had been pretty much quiet with just few comments here and there. By the time they pulled up the place was pretty packed Liz noticed Nikki looking for something or someone but wasn't sure what. She made a mental note to get her girlfriend alone so she could ask exactly what was going through the blondes head. She looked back to Sam and Brooke telling them " Well girls we're here time to have some fun" Then got out and standing by the waiting for the other two to get out she saw Nikki already making her way to the club. Brooke looked over to Sam and said " Well it's to late to turn back now, Don't worry if somebody trys to pick you up. Just tell them your mine" then smiled and also got out. Sam made her way out of the car thinking if only you knew how much I wish that were true. I would like nothing better than to be yours. They all three finally made it into the way to crowded and overly loud bar. Liz searched for Nikki who was at the bar and also had been watching for them. She waved for Liz to find a table and she'd be there shortly with the drinks. After making their way through the crowd and a little way from the speakers she found a table. Nikki finally made it to the table drinks in hand and wearing a big smile now Liz knew there was definatly something up. She got up and drug Nikki to the Dance floor pulling her close and whispering"What Are You Up To" don't think I didn't see you up the talking to Terry that woman is crazy and I know you. You wouldn't be talking to her unless you were up to something. Nikki just smiled and said " You'll see don't worry she won't do anything I didn't tell her to and it's gonna help to people realize what we and everybody else already know' I'm just giving a little push to get things going. Liz knew there was no point in arguing or trying to stop what her girlfriend started. But somehow she couldn't help but think that somehow it wasn't going to go as easy as Nikki seem to think. The Night went on with all the girls taking turns drinking and dancing with one another. It wasn't till Sam went to the bathroom that Terry came over and asked Brooke. It was a slow sensual dance and Terry was taking every advantage she had given the chance. Liz saw Sam come out with Nikki and also saw the expression n her face when she saw that Brooke was dancing with some blonde who was putting her hands everywhere she could. The look from Liz's point of view was one of pain and jealousy. She knew then that Brroke's feelings for Sam were definatly returned. When Sam and Nikki got to the table she watched Sam slam a shot of tequila and order another she could help but also notice the big grin her hirlfriend was wearing. The only thing she could think was I hope this turns out the way you think it will. The song ended and Brooke came back to the table. Terry following Brooke thanked her for the dance and asked if she would like to join them. Sam glared like she was ready to kill somebody and slammed another shot of tequila. Terry smiled and pulled a chair up. The night continued with Terry flirting with Brooke, Sam slamming drinks, Nikki feeling proud that her plan was working and Liz silently praying that Sam didn't decide to seriuosly hurt Terry. She never liked the southener but it really wasn't her fault she was only doing what Nikki asked her to do and for some reason she always did no questions asked. Liz had to admit that that bothered her to an certain extent that this girl would be willing to do almost anything that Nikki asked her to. It wasn't till Terry asked Brooke what she planned on doing after the club closed. That everything went from good to bad. Sam heard the question and before Brooke could answer. Sam slammed her glass on the table giving terry a look that could kill telling her " Look I don't know what your'e planning but Brooke's coming home with us. Everyone was shocked for a second by Sam's outburst leaving them with their mouths hanging open unable to say anything until. Brooke came to her since's and told Sam " I don't know who you think you are to be making my desicions but that was uncalled for Sam and you should apologize. Terry has been nothing but considerate buying our drinks for us and you have no right disrespecting her like that, Maybe I want to spend some time with her that's my desicion to make not yours. Sam was now the one that was in shock she could'nt believe her ears. Did Brooke just say she might be interested in this little rich bitch who was obivously as fake as they come. Why couldn't it be her that Brooke might have an intrest in and not the twit. The only thing she could say was "If that's what you want somebody who's just after your body and only feels lust instead of somebody that actually loves you then all I can tell you is go for it Brooke but your just going to get hurt. Then turned and walked out never stopping to see in any of them were following. Brooke looked around the table and asked "What did she mean by somebody that actually loves me you don't think she maent what I think she does do you? Nikki sat in silence her planned had worked but not the way she wanted it to. Liz got up shaking her head and telling Brooke " You can't be that blind especially after what just happened" Then looked to Nikki and said " Somehow I knew this is how it would turn out, You take care of Brooke, I'll go look for Sam meet me back at the house and we'll see if it's not to late to straighten this out. With that she was also gone leaving to blondes confused about how what started out as a great night go so wrong and another blonde wondering if she was actually going to get lucky. 


End file.
